ppcfandomcom-20200215-history
Super Smash Bros.
allowed!]] Super Smash Bros. is a side-scrolling 3D fighting game featuring characters from many Nintendo (and other) continua, from Mario to Pokémon. It is very family-friendly and generally is riotous fun for all. Although it is a "non-canon" continuum, there is no dialogue used and thus few canon instances of OOC (which is an alarming and scary concept to be sure, and we are happy there isn't much because we'd never be able to do anything about it), and generally any bending of characters is in the spirit of fun rather than bad. Several characters, such as Fox McCloud from the Star Fox franchise, were first elaborated on and seen moving outside of a ship/other context in this game. Many Nintendo villains that would otherwise be bosses are usable or playable. Super Smash Bros. is a strong gaming series and even older titles still enjoy competitive play. There seems to be a split among players between two schools of thought: players who are in it for the fun and enjoy the wacky and zany items, stages, and perhaps weaker characters, and more competitive players who restrict play to one simple stage, eliminate items, and perhaps use only one or two top-tier characters. The extremes of both parties are laughed at by sensible folk. On a mission, assume that all canon characters are in-character until rendered OOC. Just because they are all there for the purpose of a fun game does not mean that they stop being themselves. In fact, Brawl's adventure mode, called The Subspace Emissary, shows most (if not all) of the characters behaving very in-character for an otherwise would-be OOC game. Releases There is no timeline to Super Smash Bros. It is all just for fun. As of 2010, here is a list of releases: *''Super Smash Bros.'' (1999) *''Super Smash Bros. Melee'' (2001) *''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' (2008) *''Super Smash Bros. for Wii U and 3DS, aka Smash Bros. 4 (2014) *''Super Smash Bros. Ultimate ''(2018) Franchises Involved As of the most recent installment, ''Super Smash Bros. has crossed over these popular Nintendo and third-party franchises, not including many, many references made by assist trophies, battle stages, and other details: ''Fire Emblem's Inclusion Marth and Roy, from two different ''Fire Emblem titles, debuted outside of Japan in Super Smash Bros. Melee. This is very irksome to the Fire Emblem fandom, because even now there are fangirls that only squee over the Super Smash Bros. appearances and pair them up wildly without researching the actual games they belong to. Or even that they come from different games. Let us explain in simpler terms: the Fire Emblem franchise is twelve games long. However, it typically spends no more than two games in the same universe unless the game gets remade (such as in Akaneia-verse Fire Emblem, where Marth is from). The only things holding the franchise together are similar gameplay elements and the whole fantasy setting, not similar characters/locations. Thus, Roy does not know Marth, Marth does not know Ike, and Ike does not know Roy. (And vice versa.) It does not stop fans from saying they do, though. Kirby the Mary Sue? Super Smash Bros. was developed primarily by HAL Laboratory, and more specifically Masahiro Sakurai, who is famous for being the driving creative force behind the character Kirby. In many games, the Kirby franchise gets among the most allotted characters (Kirby, King Dedede, and Meta Knight as of Brawl), which are usually in high to top tier. Also, the entirety of Brawl's Subspace Emissary mode is designed to play like a Kirby game, and Kirby himself saves the plot from certain doom at least ten times. Count them. Make a drinking game, even, for every time Kirby saves the story. Characters such as Captain Falcon, Link, or even Mario himself do comparatively far less. This does not make Kirby a Mary Sue, but it is possible to speculate a certain amount of favoritism. Super Smash Bros. in Badfic Super Smash Bros. is a megacrossover. If you make it, the fangirls will come. Many fanfictions featuring characters seen in Brawl have been written by people who have only played Super Smash Bros. and NOT the canon games the characters are from in the first place. This is the source of much badfic, bad fanart, inter-dimensional crack pairings, and general weeping madness. Aside from atrocious characterizations, often the setting is taken into a sort of sitcom-type interpretation with all of the characters participating living in one big "smash mansion." These stories range from genuinely funny accounts of what it is like to sleep in a bunk next to Bowser, to attempts at inter-cast yaoi, all the way to stupidly whiny soap operas about Zelda pairing up with Marth and their beautiful babies in a kingdom that is not Akaneia or Hyrule. Common details fanbrats miss include: * Marth, Roy, and Ike are all from Fire Emblem, but NOT from the same game or even the same world. ** Furthermore, Marth is canonically married, Roy has several girlfriends to choose from, and Ike never shows much interest in romance to begin with. * No matter how many times her suit falls off, Samus is not a slut. * Fox, Falco, and Wolf are anthros, but they behave as humans do—not as puppies or petboys. ** Same goes for Sonic. * Zelda and Sheik are the same person. Interpret Sheik's gender all you will, but they are not separate people, the character select screen in Smash 4 notwithstanding. * Ganondorf is undeniably evil, but has never been shown thus far to be a rapist. ** Neither has Captain Falcon, and he's not even evil. * The Falcon Punch is less funny than most think it is. * Pit is 13 years old (at least he appears to be). So having him take part in smut with adult fighters is technically shota. * The Pikachu (and all the other playable Pokémon) can never be buggered at all. ** Please don't try to bugger Sonic. On the Mary Sue front, there are a lot of them. This is because it is a friendly game that a parent would reasonably buy for their twelve-year-old kid, and it's really cool to imagine that you could hang out with all your favorite characters at once. Hence, Mary Sue extreme overpopulation. In addition, there is a pestilence of high school AUs and other bad AU fic rotting in this game's section in The Pit, often for the sake of shallow romance at the hands of fanbrats. Missions in this Continuum All reports are listed alphabetically by agent name, in the case of agents with multiple missions, or by mission name. * "The Day of Reckoning", Part 1 and Part 2 (crossover with Criminal Minds), Agents Sarah Katherine Squall, Cupid Carmine, and Lapis Lazuli (DIC) * "Dignified, Like a Cockroach" (crossover with Final Fantasy VII and League of Legends), Agents Florestan, Eusabius, and Wave Crest (DIC) with Trainee Myrin de Chagny * "The Green Maul", Agents Backslash and Whitney (DMS - Video Games Division) * "The Smasher," Agents Derik and Earwig Slugthrower (DMS) ** Stu: Spidey3000 Category:Continua Category:Video Games